millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Emette Smithe
See full article here: Wonderous Wiki: Emette Smithe Emette Smithe is a freshman currently attending Millard High. He is a filthy, vulgar and dangerous young boy. He came with Sherry Smithe with the plan of killing several students that fall under the category of 'supernatural'. While skills at fighting and knife throwing, he is inept in the way of subtle social interactions, preferring to use brute violence than have to wait patiently to do his job properly. However, for the most part, murder isn't typically what he would like to spend his time doing, but he doesn't have much choice in the matter. He was orphaned when he was young when his uncle murdered his mom and dad over a money dispute. Emette had arrived just in time to see his uncle trying to flee the area. Because he was a witness, his uncle attacked him, though in the end, Emette managed to take his knife from him and kill him. When police arrived on the scene, they believed Emette was responsible for all three murders and sent him to a juvenile detention center. Believe it or not, he was actually a meek and gentle when he was a kid, but the event effected him in a poor way. However, while in the detention center, he came across a demon named Blue Oni, who after convincing Emette that he'd have amazing powers, possessed him. Emette then escaped the detention center just before meeting Sherry, who soon drug him into a life of murder and thievery in the name of their Boss. Personality wise, Emette is a stubborn and impatient person. Since his parents' deaths, he has developed severe anger management issues, often threatens to hurt someone even if he has no real intentions to. For the most part he prefers to be alone and has a bit of an antisocial nature to him. It even makes him slightly uncomfortable when people do try to talk to him. Because of being both and orphan and an escapee, he doesn't really have a place to live. At first, he was staying at Sherry's house, but after her supposed death, he's been on his own again in the streets. The lack of showers means he often comes to school in dirty clothes and smells awful. The lack of restful sleeping patterns also result in increased irritability. He is also a newcomer character on the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Sherry Smithe Sherry, while having a fake last name as Emette, is not actually related to him in any way. She is actually a mentor and boss, assigned to him be a more powerful demon. His relationship with Sherry is confusing and complicated. Sherry is cruel and manipulative to Emette, using her powers, or requesting the assistance from his demon to torture him in order for him to do want she wants he to do. However, Sherry has feelings for the demon that possesses Emette, Blue Oni. For Emette, this is confusing, as he'll often misinterpret a romantic gesture meant for the demon, for being to him. Kat Lupin Emette and Kat knew each other long before the indecent. Emette as often a target of bullies and Kat would protect him. However, after the murder of his family, they lost touch with each other for a long time. It wasn't until they went to Millard High that they would meet again. By this point however, Emette had changed and no longer wanted to seek out a friendship with her. Though instead Kat forced herself upon him. While he doesn't actually like Kat much anymore, she is still the closest thing he has to a friend. Other Apearances Artwork Emettesketch.jpg|Emette sketch, drawn by Sarasue1 EmetteFloof.jpg|Emette's hair when clean and not combed back. EmetteYNSprite.png|A Yume Nikki styled sprite of Emette 1C1MkUCk3.png|Emette from a Homestuck AU DRcpn_4DO.png DoodleorDie128.png 1R6oGVMN.png DemonEmette.jpg|Emette fully possessed by Blue Oni - Drawn by Sarasue1 Emette.png|Emette, drawn by Sarasue1 HNI_0085.JPG|A random doodle of Emette Online Creators File:EmetteSelfy.png|Emette as a Tinierme character File:EmetteBanned.jpg|Emette as a MapleStory character Screenshot-122.jpg|Emette as a Sim Emette Mii.png|Emette as a Mii EmetteAnimeFace.png|Another Anime face of Emette EmmaSim.jpg|Emette's Genderbend, Emma EmetteLunaii.png|Emette in Lunaii EmetteXBL.png|Emette as an X-box live avatar. EmetteManga.jpg|Emette made with Manga Avatar EmetteMabinogi.png|Emette in Mabinogi EmetteChibi.jpg|Emette in Chibi Maker DatingSimEmette.png|Dating Sim Emette EmetteAnimeAvi.png Trivia *At the beginning of the RP Emette's possession and supernatural abilities were removed until the RP became a little more lenient on supernatural OCs *Emette doesn't use gel to style his hair, he can't afford it. It's just really greasy. *Emette love to collect knives like switchblades and butterfly knives. They are also useful for for the way he makes a living. He is very talented with using them. This explains why he has so many of them. *He has a fear of needles. *Emette's mental state is actually so poor that sometimes he hallucinates Sherry being there when she's really not. This explains why she is able to appear and disappear for him so easily. *Emette used to be really good academically speaking, but after juvie, he stopped caring about school and soon found himself in a position where he didn't even understand the work he was being told to do anymore. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Evil Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters With Mental Disorders Category:Active Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Orphaned Characters